No Me Dejes
by madchilla
Summary: The other side of Me Abraza is given in this perception flip. Sequel to Me Abraza but can be read on its own.


I started writing the sequel to "Me Abraza" the day after I posted it. I received so many wonderful reviews and for that, I'm so grateful. I wanted to get the sequel typed up and posted right away, but it never happened. My muse was gone until about an hour ago when I finished it. This author's note probably makes no sense seeing as I'm half asleep right now…Sorry! Anyway, I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it and understand the meaning of it. Thanks to everyone who gave me inspiration for this!

Warnings: Character death.

His smooth skin pales in contrast to the blindfold covering his eyes. I want to reach up and touch him, but he looks…peaceful? Peaceful is not a word in his dictionary. He's far too proud. He only puts his guard down at times like these…when he's sleeping.

No stop, I have to stop looking at him. I'm still furious with him. Whatever he did must have gotten me into this mess.

_Where am I?_

I shift my eyes of him to take in my surroundings. Four stone walls surround us, a door in the wall across from us. It's closed. The room smells of musk and mold. I can't tell if my bare feet are wet or incredibly cold. My back is sore from sitting on cold concrete for so long.

_How did I get here?_

A murmur escapes from the man to my left. He's waking up.

_What did he do?_

I gently place my hand on his right shoulder, he jumps. "Who are you?" He's trying to act tough. Anyone else would've believed so, but I heard that barely there quiver in his voice. He's terrified. "Where am I?"

_I don't know._

I can't speak. How did I not notice before? I'm gagged. I shoot my hands up to undue it. I whimper when I find it's locked. I grab Ciel's shoulder again. I just need to feel him. He shoves it off.

_Ciel, it's me! _

It's no use. He can't understand me. I didn't even realize I was crying until I choke out a sob. Trembles wracking my body, I curl up into his side. He has to know it's me, right? He knows my touch—he should recognize me…right?

"Glad to see you're both awake," I shoot up at the unexpected voice. My head whips to the door where a tall, slim man stood. He walks forward, closing the door behind him.

"Who are you?" Ciel questions. I can feel him shaking too.

The mysterious man lounges back against the door. "You don't need to know who I am, nor do you need to know where you are, Ciel Phantomhive. You're here now and that's all that matters to me."

I don't recognize his voice. However, Ciel stiffens beside me. "Why?" I hear the faint weakness in his voice. "WHY?" I jump when he shouts.

"Why indeed, Ciel." The man takes a few steps forward, closer to us. I press myself closer to Ciel. The man presses the back of his hand against Ciel's forehead. An unpleased sound escapes his lips; he hates being touched. The man pats his head as if he's a dog.

_Are we pets now?_

"You're burning up, little Phantomhive. I suppose now would be the best time to inform you of my proposition." He pulls out something from his pocket. Sunlight from the lone window high above us reflects against it. It's a gun. He places the weapon in Ciel's right hand, closest to me. "Hold it," he demands. He turns his back and glides back towards the door. He stops. "In your hand is a gun, Ciel." I feel the muscles in Ciel's arms move as he traces his hands over the weapon. I look back at the man. He reaches into his pocket and I tense. "It's sister is in my pocket. Here is my proposition, Ciel. Listen closely. There is one bullet in your gun. There is one bullet in mine. If you don't follow through on my orders, I will shoot you dead. After, I will take your gun and shoot the boy you're coddling dead as well."

I gasp, curling closer into Ciel, burying my face into his body. A flood of tears escape my eyes. "Wh—what are your…your orders?" His voice is shaky.

The man lets out an eerie chortle. "Ah, what a good listener you are, Phantomhive," the man speaks condescendingly. "You see, the boy beside you is destined to die tonight—and you are destined to kill him."

_Wait…what?_

My mind goes blank yet I can't stop thinking. I wrack my nails down Ciel's chest. Surely he won't go through with it, right? He couldn't kill someone…he wouldn't.

"Y-you want…me to k-kill some…someone?" _Please Ciel, don't even think about this._

"Exactly and if you don't, you will both die a slow and painful death. However, if you choose to listen to me, you will walk out of here, unharmed and you'll never hear of me again."

I'm sobbing. I can't help it. I cuddle closer. I just want to feel him.

_What have I done to deserve this? _

"Why?"

_He's _the one who hurt _me. _

I just want things to be normal again. I don't care about what he did anymore. All I know is that I love him and I _just want to go home and be with him._

"I've already told you why, Ciel," that nerve wracking voice states. "It's your destiny to kill this boy."

_Who are you? _I want to shout but the plastic ball prevents me from doing so. I care very little about the saliva dripping down the sides of my mouth, mucking up the material of my love's shirt.

"If you don't…"

_That's it._

I love him. How did I ever stop?

"I don't know what to do!" Ciel screeches.

_Don't do it! _I grab at him, wrapping my arms around him. If he doesn't do it, at least we'll be together. Despite what I said, I don't want to go on without him. No matter what he did to me, I can't stop loving him.

_I love you, _I whisper into his neck. More tears escape me when he holds me back. He knows it's me. He has to know it's me. He has to.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

About what, baby? I know, and I forgive you! I know you regret it…

I let out a noise when his arm shifts. I feel the blunt barrel of a gun at the back of my head. Wait…what? No. No, no, no. He can't possibly be thinking of it…right? He drops his arm, lowering the gun.

_Stop, you unfaithful bastard. _

The arms around me tighten. His nose is buried in my hair and he inhales deeply. _It's me, Ciel. You know it's me. You have to._

"I'm sorry!"

He has to know I love him.

"I'm sorry."

He has to know I miss him.

"I'm sorry."

He has to know I can't live without him.

"I'm sorry…"

_I can't lose him._

"I don't have all day, Ciel. You need to choose your fate."

I feel the gun press to my head once again. _No! Please don't shoot! Don't do it, baby! Don't! _I sigh in relief when the gun is gone. Ciel knows it's me. He's not going to shoot. I press my forehead into the crook of his neck. We can get through this. We can get through this together. I can forgive him, and he can get help. We can be happy again.

"I'm so sorry."

We can be as happy as we were before. We can move in with each other and live the rest of our lives in each other's arms. He can get help and I can forgive him. I can forget about the past because _I love h—_


End file.
